Insane House
by shadows-insanity
Summary: Rei's a narcoleptic 16 year old, Tala's a anorexic who thinks he doesn't have a problem, Bryan has a tempermental problem that scares everyone and kai just doesn't believe he needs to be in the wacko House, what is the boy to do! Updated Correctly!
1. and your Problem Is?

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, Rei, Kai, Tala and Bryan would be a hot foursome and Mai wouldn't be wearing all pink. But I don't, and they aren't and she is.

So on with the story!

-----------------------

"Kai, this will be the group your going to work with. Okay?"

Kai didn't speak, his crimson eyes moving slowly along the circle of boys.

"I fucking hate this, I don't deserve to be here like _these_ freaks."

A voice popped up, breaking the stunned silence.

"Sorry we were never good enough for the high and mighty Kai Hiwatara." Kai's eyes snapped back from the 'helper' and ran over the males again. He knew that voice, but…. Why would _Bryan_ be here?

"Bryan?"

A small snort, Bryan stood up from sitting in the corner of the room and adjusted his grip on the…female?

"Wait- I thought this was an all male facility?"

The helper' nodded patiently. "This is, that's a 16 year old named Rei Kon."

Kai's crimson eyes moved back to Bryan, who started to come towards him. "Sit back down, Bryan." Bryan snorted, totally ignoring the now tired sounding reply. "I'm not feeling like 'sharing' my feelings today." the nurse didn't argue, merely moved aside as Bryan and Rei walked towards the door behind her. "Just _try_ to keep out of peoples way, today?" Bryan didn't respond, but slammed the thick window-less door behind him.

"Well, why don't we sit down?"

Kai didn't, he preferred leaning against the wall.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?"

A almost spastic hand came flying up, narrowly missing the person next to it.

"Okay Tyson."

'Tyson' nodded, fidgeting with his red and white baseball cap. "I'm Tyson Granger and this is Max Tate." Tyson pointed to the blond sitting at his feet, golden hair and blue eyes flashed towards Kai before moving back to the ground. "I'm obsessed about food and I have MAJOR ADHD!" he shouted the last part, looking proud of himself.

Kai snorted silently, wondering who in the hell would so proudly tell his disease.

"Very good Tyson, as you see Kai. We like our problematic children to tell us what their problem is. Admittance is the first step towards recovery we believe!" the 'helper' well, Ms. Inui chirped happily. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, average looking.

Ah, that was why.

"Next?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with Tate?"

Max looked uncomfortable so Inui spoke. "He doesn't like to talk much at all."

Kai studied Max, but eventually looked to the next raised hand. If he had to be here for a few weeks, he might as well memorize the name and problem of every person here.

If nothing else, it would be interesting to see how crazy they all were.

"I'm Kenny, and I have a obsessive-compulsive thing about holding on, talking to and typing on my laptop." It couldn't of been _that_ bad, but then Kai saw a small peek of said laptop under Kenny's chair and a small fidgeting gesture about Kenny's hands. Brown hair covered his eyes, along with huge thick glasses.

Kai wondered if this Kenny' person had one eye beneath that mane.

"I'm Oliver and I have a problem with Schizophrenia." Oliver had _green_ hair for gods sake. Of course he'd be mental. But he was also pale skinned and very obviously French by his accent.

Well, Kai couldn't talk. He had two toned gray and blue hair for gods sake! Along with two shark fin like blue tattoos on his cheeks for the love of god.

Next…

"I'm Tala."

Kai blinked, looking this 'Tala' fellow up and down. He had crimson hair and pale skin, judging by accent he was Russian, like Kai- like _Bryan_. "And I don't think I have a problem." Okay… Kai wondered curiously what Tala's problem was, but when Tala looked Kai in the eye- he forgot everything else around him. Electric blue eyes stared into his crimson ones.

Kai, sad to say, missed the last few people in the circle.

He started when Inui spoke his name loudly.

"Hmm." Kai kept his arms crossed and looked over to Inui.

"What's your problem?"

Kai snorted. "None of your business. But I have a question." Inui nodded encouragingly. "What's Bryan's problem, and that kid in his arms?"

"Bryan has a problem with… well, he can't control his temper at all." Inui looked sad, but became chipper once more. "But Rei, he also has a Major problem with Paranoia, he's also slightly has Narcoleptic."

Kai blinked, looking to the windowless door once more. "Is it safe for Bryan to hold onto that Rei kid like so then?"

Kai remembered Bryan, he remembered the vivid problems he had with his family and how he couldn't ever keep his temper in line. But he never hurt Kai, despite hurting several family members before he was shipped… here apparently.

"Rei's fine! Bryan would never hurt HIM!" Tyson yelled out, grinning from ear to ear and gaining several annoyed looks from the people around him. "Why is that?" Tyson looked uncomfortable then. "I don't know." Kai's eyebrow rose, his eyes widened then as all havoc broke loose in the room when Tyson gave a piercing shriek.

Well…

Welcome to the funny farm!

Kai gave an annoyed sigh, wishing he was anywhere but there at that moment.

----------------------------

Like it, hate it?

Review and tell me!


	2. Crazy insane

-----Bryan's POV-------

Who would of thought that the 'great Kai Hiwatara' would be coming to this fucked up place. I didn't…

I must of made some outwards motion, because Rei gave a small whine and wrapped his almost scrawny arms around my neck. "Something funny?" Rei's whispery voice broke the comfortable silence. "Not really, do you feel like taking your daily shower now?"

It was fact that Rei never took showers unless two things happened. One, Bryan was nearby and two, the other guys were not in the common showers at the same time.

"Sure!"

Rei loved his showers, but he also loved his _secure_ privacy.

That's where I came in.

Let me tell you, it was a hell of a shock when little Rei- looking 14 instead of 16, came over oh so many months ago and grabbed my hand.

I nearly punched his face in, but one look in the huge, golden eyes and I was wrapped around his frail little fingers.

Damned eyes….

Damned Rei… not really. I can't imagine him being anywhere but in my arms, a few feet away or a room away.

It was weird, I think I may of caught a touch of obsessive-compulsive about the kitten.

But hells go cold before I ever said that out loud.

Here I was, waiting outside the showers while Rei took his shower. He soon came out though, dried and wearing the cutest outfit.

Not that anything else he wore wasn't cute…. He could make crap look cute. Not that I'd ever like to see him try.

"Cute little kitten. How about some food now, lunch is bound to start soon." I never talked much, but something about the small pout and large eyes had me speaking my mind…. Which wasn't always a good thing.

Rei nodded, holding out his arms so I could lift up his light 130 pound body. Though, his plushie white kitten gave him an adorable look. Along with the overly large shirt- which I suspected was mine, and a pair of flannel black pants with little cartoon kittens on them.

What could I say, Rei was obsessed with cats.

Especially the plush one constantly glued in his arms he named 'Drigger'. Rei says it's been with him since he was a baby, a gift before his mother and father up and left him.

His past was cruel to him, forcing him into this home when he was _eleven_ was just harsh. Even in my standards. But Rei _was_ mentally not there…. Sometimes. His once adoptive father had kept him in a locked room without any light, twice allowed to eat and go to the bathroom was he allowed out.

His father' and some friends also liked to pop up time to time to have some 'fun'. now, Rei never _said_ what they did, but by his motions, they definitely raped him at leastonce.

See, while I may be a psychopathic person (so says the country's standards) I would _never_ rape a child. NEVER!

Rei was forcefully pushed to paranoia with these pop up visits his father bestowed upon him. He used Drigger as a emotional release- I'll talk about that later. And with the lack of nutrition, he was under grown. Not disfigured, but stuck in way that he looked younger then he was. But that worked to his advantage with everyone so he didn't complain… out loud. He also had this childish way about him at certain times, he _hated_ the dark- needing a night light, he could act like a child.

As like right now, he got me stuck into carrying him today, it was a bad day for him.

Actually, a bad night too.

He had a memory dream about living in the 'dark room' with 'mean people who visited and caused hurt'; that was the childish side coming out. It ended up with Rei sneaking out from his bed a crossed the room and into mine.

Yep, Drigger right in his arms.

"Here Rei, choose your lunch."

Rei looked up from Drigger, looking around the meager selections as the lunch lady smiled kindly at him, and me.

The bitch, thinking I'll be won over by a disgusting smile.

Rei smiled back, earning a coo from the lady.

Look who's won over now, bitch!

"Bryan, I want the PB and J sandwich!" Rei's cute, childish voice ran through my thoughts. I nodded, taking two trays and one having the PB and J for Rei and the other having a sandwich. It was the new station called 'Sandwich Central', our choice of toppings, meats and dressings.

Much better then the economy distributed food items.

Taking two trays wasn't easy, I had to force Rei to stand on his own.

Sadly- wait, not sadly, Rei forced his own arms around my left one and stuck to it like glue.

Rei's long ebony hair- to his thighs last time I checked (And no, I wasn't checking out his butt…. Wait. Yes I was…. DAMN IT! IF YOU COULD, YOU WOULD TOO! Well anyways, his hair brushed my shoulder as Rei nuzzled his nose against my arm.

Taking the trays out to the cafeteria, I sat down in a corner table where I knew Tala and Oliver would come over. On occasion, so would the annoying brat Tyson and pipsqueak Max would too.

"Hey Bryan, Rei."

Ahhh, there was Tala. The red head looked kindly to the excited Rei and sat down a crossed from me and Rei. Tala had a small bowl of soup in front of him. He _said_ it wasn't a problem, but along with being suicidal, he was also partial to being anorexic- perhaps bulimic along with it.

"I'm not hungry!"

Rei pushed his tray away, crossing his arms childishly. Only several bites were taken from the sandwich and Bryan knew it wasn't enough to tide the kitten over until dinner time, besides- it was bad for Rei to miss any meal, he was thin enough.

So was Tala for that matter.

It wasn't Tala _eating_ that was a problem at times, it was when he stuck his finger down his throat, I knew there was no stopping it from coming up.

"Kitty, you _have_ to eat." Tala was leaning a crossed the table, pushing the food back to Rei gently.

"If you don't sweetie, you'll lose that precious weight you have gained." even _Tala_ thought Rei was underweight.

"But you don't eat! So why should I!" Rei glared at Tala, looking cute and childish at the same time.

Tala looked pained, but then sighed in the end. "What if I eat mine. Will you eat your PB and J?"

Rei nodded energetically, spending the next few minutes watching Tala eat slowly. When the last drop was gone, Tala set his bowl down and stared at Rei. Making sure Rei ate, and allowing me a chance to eat mine in peace at the same time.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Rei gave Tala a exuberant nod, darting around the table and clutching to Tala quickly and tightly before he returned to my side.

Tala gave a small laugh as Rei giggled, I just raised a once-pierced eyebrow.

"Now, just to keep it down."

Tala shot a glare at me, which I merely returned half heartedly.

Rei gave a fearful squeak before he started to breathe faster, and louder.

"Rei, kitten?"

Rei looked up, watching as the great Kai' came over to us slowly. Not out of fear, but out of leisurely I'm-too-good-for-this-ness. I just snorted.

"Calm down kitten, he was here for the circle meeting this morning." Rei squeaked again, diving against me and hugging Drigger for all his worth.

Tala gave a reassuring look, but Rei's breathing got louder as Kai came to the table and stopped in front of them. "He's bad! He called me a freak!"

Rei wailed, a childish moment was in progress and I was highly amused.

I wasn't cruel to Rei, but it was funny seeing how Kai reacted to Rei. Because everyone liked Kai, he was so well known, but this had to be a first for him.

"Rei, don't worry." Rei looked up to me, his eyes large and teary and his lips in the cutest pout. "Kitten, it's Kai. I've known him since _I_ was a baby. He's nothing to cry over."

Rei looked at me, staring right into my eyes and suddenly switched to his present self. "If you say he's safe, then he's safe…" Rei looked unsure, still hugging Drigger tightly. But gave Kai the quickest smile.

"Can I sit here?" Ah, that bored' voice. I knew it well.

It's been a while since I've heard it though.

Tala nodded, moving over slightly.

Kai sat down, Rei quickly losing interest in the stoic, silent male.

"Where's Oliver?"

I smirked.

"Probably thinking them damned nazis are chasing him again."

Tala muttered about damned schizoids, but we knew he was playing. He liked Oliver, Oliver was so nice and caring, who _couldn't_ like him.

"Bry-Bry, Drigger says he wants to take a nap."

I chuckled silently at the shock nearly surfaced on Kai's face. 'Bry-Bry?'

He mouthed the pet name Rei had given me, shaking his head just barely in disbelief.

I ignored him for the moment. Turning to Rei, I gave a small smile. "Does Drigger want to take his nap right now?" Rei nodded energetically. Then gave a cute cat like yawn, his neko-jin fangs peeking out briefly before he blinked sleepily and started to nod off right there.

"Okay, let's go Rei, Drigger."

Rei rubbed his eye like a child with his fist, purring loudly as I lifted him up and rested him on my hip, nodding politely to Tala as the red head gathered our dishes and tossed them into the bin then joined up with us near the exit.

I wasn't surprised when Kai also trailed after us.

Opening the door to our room, I dropped Rei onto his bed and watched silently as he scurried towards the corner of his bed with his blanket and Drigger, fussing over the stuffed tiger before he yawned, abandoned the stuffed animal and promptly fell asleep.

Flopping onto _my _bed, Tala made himself comfortable and yawned annoyingly loudly. "Well, how did you end up here Kai?" I stretched myself down a crossed Rei's bed, easily giving Rei the space he needed.

Kai remained silent as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in a classic Kai pose.

"My grandfather was sent to jail and out of 'worry for my mental state', I was sent here."

The most Kai has spoken, and the most sense Kai has made since he arrived were both crammed into that sentence. "Sounds like fun." Kai snorted in wry amusement before he nodded towards the silently snoring Rei.

"What's up with the kid?" Bryan glanced to Rei, smiling discreetly as Rei's ear twitched then he relaxed. "He's 16, and he's actually a neko-jin." Kai's eyebrow rose but he didn't comment. "Even if you're my 'friend' Kai, the moment you _dare_ to mentally abuse this poor creature, I'll personally castrate you."

Kai winced internally at the words, he didn't doubt Bryan's threat for a moment.

He also knew better then to judge a creature, human or not before they give him a reason to. His eyes drinking in Rei's innocent form. "He seems very special to you."

Tala snorted.

"He's had it tough, leave the poor kitten alone."

Kai smirked in amusement, my mind twisting around crazy thoughts.

_"Maybe Kai likes…' _

oh shit, maybe I _was_ crazy.

Ha….

Wouldn't be the first time I- or someone else has thought that.

----------------------------------------end chappy!

This is just a side thing I decided to take up.


	3. if Only my Mouth would listen

Next chapter!

-------------------Rei's POV-----------------------

Waking up always seemed the hardest part of my day, it was when I was the least coordinated, when I was the most grown up in my mind. When I had to face everything from my dreams…

But I had Bris-bear. He was so kind to me!

His large moonlit eyes and hair always fascinated me.

He hated when anyone touched his body, but he seemed to make the effort to allow me to touch him.

I was _very_ affectionate.

I knew it bugged the heck out of him at times, but he seemed fascinated with the fact that I didn't fear him. Why does everyone fear him? He's a giant teddy bear! He was _my_ teddy bear!

Well….. Anyways.

Sitting up, I arched my back and raised my hands, stretching like a cat. Hey, I was a cat! Or at least…. Somewhat. I'm a neko-jin, or so says the rest of the world.

Squealing as I grabbed Drigger, my forever companion, I leapt out of bed and promptly jumped onto Bry-Bry's bed. On top of Bryan's body, I sat Indian style and started to poke the cheek that was visible to me.

"Go back to bed…"

I grinned happily before he dove into Bryan's bed, under the covers and curled up next to Bryan. He was like a furnace with all the heat he radiated, and being part cat, I soak up heat like a….. like a cat!

Purring loudly when Bryan's hand idly ran through my ebony hair, I heard him chuckle slightly at the noise I made. Pouting, I squealed and started laughing loudly as his hands moved to my sides and started to tickle me.

Five minutes later, I was in him lap while he sat up, me pouting but purring as his hands ran over my back lightly again.

Standing up, I walked into the shared closet of ours and stripped out of my pajamas, tossing the dirty ones in the small basket there and then pulling on a pair of dark blue silk pants- Chinese and a Chinese shirt with a small kitten on the back.

So, I was obsessed with cats.

Not the worst thing in the world.

Running back into our room, I jumped when someone knocked on the door.

Edging towards the bed, I watched as Bryan walked forward to answer it, stepping back to allow the edgy looking Oliver inside. "OLLIE!"

Oliver gave a small laugh as I leapt at him and tackled him for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver threw me onto my bed and plopped down next to me.

"My roommate is possessed!"

My eyes widened.

Possessed?

Bryan gave an amused snort.

"Don't laugh Bryan! This could be serious!"

Bryan calmed down for me, still smirking as he went into the closet to change also. "Your just too gullible, Kitten." Pouting, I looked to Oliver. "Am I gullible, Olli?" Oliver shook his head, serious as if the world was ending. "Nope!" Breaking into a small giggle, I raised my hands towards the newly emerged Bryan.

He sighed silently, but gave an amused smile as he picked me up like a child and held me to his chest. "Let's get breakfast." Oliver frowned, but led the way. He cooked delicious foods before he came here, the food was disgusting, vile and shouldn't be served he thought.

My chest rumbled as I began to purr again, my face buried in Bryan's neck and Drigger in my arms tightly. Bryan made me feel protected, like daddy couldn't hurt me anymore.

Bryan carried me into the cafeteria, forcing me to wait at the table where Oliver and Tala were sitting. Without giving warning, I sat myself down on Tala's lap.

"Get off, annoying brat."

Smiling softly, I closed my eyes in content as Tala's arms wrapped around my belly. He tickled me briefly, causing me to giggle and squeal until I heard Bryan's soft interrupting cough. "Here's breakfast and your meds."

Tala and I pouted simultaneously as Bryan set down two trays, Oliver behind him with Tala's and his own trays and meds.

"Come on kitten, take your meds."

I _knew_ it was for the best, but my mouth didn't seem to cooperate with my brain.

"NO!"

Damn it! I didn't mean it-

"Don't you dare try and force me to take them!"

Shut up, shut _up_!

"Leave me alone!"

Two pairs of arms wrapped around my body, instantly different scenes passed through my mind.

…_you enjoy it, don't you? _

_…Take it! Take it and enjoy it!_

_…So fucking tight, such a child…. Such a beautiful bastard child…_

Screaming as loud as I could, I attempted to jerk out of the bands- no _hands_ holding me down onto the bed. What… where was I!

"Let me go, I promise-" Moonlight eyes came into focus above me, Bryan's relieved smile not yet filtering into my brain.

"I promise I'LL BE _GOOD!" _I screamed as loud as I could, trying to appease him.

My father…

"No Rei, no one's going to do anything to you, calm down kitten."

Shut up Rei, just shut your mouth.

"No, I'm a bad child, a _bad child! _Forgive me, I swear I'll be good!"

Rocking as far as the hands would allow me, I tried to move away from Bryan, from anyone who could possibly correct my errors.

"Please don't rape me!"

Tears ran down my face unchecked, sobs coming out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Arms scooped me up, holding me securely against a familiar chest, the familiar scent of mint engulfing my senses.

Sobbing, I allowed myself to be rocked.

"You must settle down Rei, or you'll be forced to take more medication."

"Please don't, I'll be good!"

Rocking more so, I opened my eyes to look up at Bryan. "Please Bry-Bry, I'll be good." Bryan's eyes softened a fraction, I briefly heard the sound of sniffles in the room. Looking around, I spotted Tala.

"Tala…? Wolfie?"

Tala looked up from where his face had been shadowed, revealing glistening eyes.

"What… what's wrong Tala? Did I do something wrong again?"

----Regular POV-----

"What… what's wrong Tala? Did I do something wrong again?"

Tala's tears nearly fell as he shook his head. "No baby, you did nothing wrong. You never did."

Rei looked down briefly, debating with himself. "Then…. Then why did I get hurt? Why did daddy have to punish me?"

Tala shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"Because… because your daddy was an evil man."

Rei looked curious, his expression lost and that of a four year olds. "But…"

Tala leaned a crossed the room and touched Rei's cheek, wiping away a small smudge. "No kitten, your perfect the way you are."

A small smile, but that smile made Rei smile, who's smile lit up the entire room.

"Now, how about we take our meds- at the same time?"

Rei nodded, eying Tala who grabbed both their med cups and put a glass of water in one of Rei's hands, and his own meds in the other.

Tala and Rei watched each other, smiling as they finished their pills.

Rei gave a small smile as he held out his arms. Tala was about to pick up the kitten when the door was knocked on.

"Come-"

"In."

Bryan's voice fell flat when he noticed several nurses walk in, all male and all looking stern.

"We need to take Rei Kon to the medical facilities. It has been reported that he had a fit."

Rei didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like how Bryan tensed up and held him securely. "He's better now, your not needed." the nurse shook his head, stepping forward and easily lifting up Rei.

Rei gave a cat like shriek and started to claw at the man's arm, who with professional finesse, jabbed a needle into Rei's neck and knocked Rei out.

Tala and Bryan watched silently as Rei's limp form was carried off out of sight.

"Bryan…?"

"Yeah."

"I hope Rei comes back."

"So do I…"

------------------------

A short chapter, I know. I promise the next one will be longer!

Review, review and review. Reviews ean I update faster, and it gives me feedback. Thanks!


	4. Leapin' KFC!

I am SO SORRY about the chapter, I accidentally put up the previous chapter (as you all have noticed) Love you!

-----------Tala's POV----------

Yesterday, I couldn't keep my mind off of the new kid- Kai Hiwatara. Today, I can't _think_ about him. Bryan was in a piss ass mood, one that had him threatened to be taken to a solitary room three times in an hour, average.

It was depressing, I didn't eat, Bryan didn't make nice and Oliver was screaming in the hallway about KFC; Kentucky Fried Chicken, running amuck in his room and how leprechauns were skipping merrily around the therapy room.

I twitched, swearing to any god out there that Oliver was nuttier then Mr. Peanut.

DAMN IT!

How the _hell_ did I think of Mr. Peanut!

He's so…… oddly sized. His butt is as big as his head!

ARG!

-------Normal POV--------

Tala looked dejectedly a crossed the room from bed B to bed R to where Bryan was chewing on some ice.

Yes, ice.

And since Ian and Spencer weren't around at the moment, Tala felt the most responsible for keeping Bryan in check, and happy.

Not like that was happening anytime soon.

Bryan was beyond the 'pissy mood', his eyes flickering towards the clock every five minutes on the dot.

Tala knew that Bryan was counting the minutes since Rei was carried off.

"Bryan?"

"Six days, ten hours and forty-three minutes."

Tala sighed in exasperation.

"I don't understand Bryan."

"Understand _what_?"

Tala didn't flinch at the growl.

"Why, why is Rei so important, why did you take him in after it being the four of us- you, Spencer, Ian and I transferred here several months ago? You _hated_ everyone at the last institution."

Bryan shifted, his hand shaking the glass of ice before he popped another piece into his mouth and crunched it. "I don't understand." Tala shifted, his head jerking slightly to the side as he reigned in any impatience. "How is Rei so special….. Society looks down at neko-jin severely. Why is this _one_ kitten so special?" Bryan looked like his temper was simmering just beneath the surface.

"Because he _is_ looked down upon!"

The outburst nearly blew Tala away. Did Bryan really feel so strongly for Rei?

"He's done nothing to deserve any of this! He was tortured for years by his father just for being _alive_, he was put here so long ago and he didn't even deserve it!"

"Incorrect Bryan." Tala and Bryan flew into similar sitting positions as they looked to the door. Ms, well _doctor_ Inui came in carrying a sleeping Rei like some small child. Bryan took Rei the moment he was offered, cradling the male to his body as he stared accusingly to Dr. Inui. "He's mentally unstable. We have just performed another batch of mental stress tests and other such things, and he didn't pass them all."

Dr. Inui looked at the other two occupants in the room. "Rei might of not passed, but you two have as well as many other kids in this facility. Perhaps, some time from now however, you could all be released." Inui looked happily at the two. "Isn't that grand?"

Tala looked at Rei. "Won't Rei be 18 in a year and some months? Can't he be released then?"

Dr. Inui sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry kids, he's just not suited for the outside world at this time or anytime near."

Dr. Inui nodded to Tala and Bryan, walking out of the room as silently as she came in.

Tala looked ready to cry when he looked to Bryan and Rei. Rei was unconscious, while Bryan was pushing back black silk strands of hair and rubbing off a small smudge on Rei's cheek absently with his thumb, looking blindly to the tiled floor.

"It's not fair."

Tala nodded silently, also looking at the floor.

"I know."

Bryan sat Rei's form on his bed and covered him securely with his blanket, making sure Drigger was settled beneath one limp hand. "I can't control my rage among other problems, and I'll still make it out of here."

Tala was the same, with different problems.

He didn't know if he was happy or not about that.

"Let's just wait until Rei wakes up."

----(Guess who's POV?)----

"Its going to _eat_ me!"

I stared over at the resident kitten as he looked up with wide golden eyes from the small (monitored) TV.

"Who's going to eat you?"

"THAT CRAZY CLOWN LEERING AT ME FROM THE CORNER!"

A small shriek, then a small giggle as muttering came from Rei's seat.

Bryan could never see the humor in my _serious _predicaments. He just flicked me off, _yes; _I know it's upsetting to you guys too.

Wait….. NOW there's a whole audience of people reading what I'm thinking!

I am so FUCKING CRAZY!

Screaming in pure agitation, I slapped my hands on my head to try and rid the thought of strange people reading what I was thinking. (**A/N: I think he's on to us! Shhh! Don't let him catch on!) **"Oh the humanity!"

A magazine hit me in the head, but I saw the small smirk touch Bryan's lips as he shifted the tiny kitten in his lap. I smiled to Tala when he tossed me the magazine that had conveniently landed in his lap. He turned and resumed talking to the newly let out from solitary confinement duo: Spencer and Ian.

Ian was currently trying to edge towards Bryan, but the occasional evil look made Ian yip and scamper back to Spencer for a hundred percent guaranteed protection. Hmmm…. Ian was a monkey.

That's the perfect description of him. He loved to cause mischief- especially if the reciprocate is Bryan, he loved to cause mayhem- once again mostly to Bryan, and he loved being annoying- to all of us.

A monkey.

Oh gods, did anyone see that!

"A monkey just climbed in through the windows!"

A small giggle from Rei as Bryan whispered something in his ears.

Kai, the new resident in the crazy house was sitting in the corner, watching _everyone_. Maybe that's who I screamed was watching me…. Hmmm….. It's plausible!

Shaking my head at my paranoia, I turned around and slowly eyed everyone.

Smiling broadly, I leapt onto Enrique's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How is my mon amie?" Enrique looked twitchy.

I gave a loud laugh when he then placed a big smacking kiss on my forehead.

Enrique was a spas.

A **_BIG_** spaz. He tended to either 1:twitch, or 2: do _THE MOST_ random things in the world.

I don't know if it would be good for me as he is my boyfriend. He could either be one of the sweetest guys; like honey, I would know, or one of those spastic killers like Freddy Krueger.

Shit…

Now I'd think Freddy was under my bed once more.

Wait, that'd give me an excuse to leap into Enrique's bed. Hopefully he won't spaz out and attack me with his sandal again.

My thoughts drifted away when Enrique covered my mouth with his own.

Wow was he a good kisser.

If it _did _turn out that Enrique was serial killer, then I'd at least have a good kisser. That's the least I could ask for…

"Stop thinking!"

Enrique thumped me on the forehead.

Hey come on, _I _couldn't help if my imagination ran away without me!

--------------------------End Chapter------------------

Guess who's POV that was! A cyber cookie to all those who got it right, and a little list of names on the next page of those who guessed correctly


End file.
